Misao's Anatomy
by Little Weasel Girl
Summary: AU AoshiMisao in Grey's Anatomy style knowing the series is not important to understand this story The life of surgeons with Dr. Shinomori and Dr. Makimachi as major characters. Episode 1 'Day After Day' R


**A/N:**** Ohayo minna-san, here is a totally new Aoshi/Misao story. In Grey's Anatomy style, which means: it's about surgeons and their lives in and out the hospital. But this doesn't mean that you have to know Grey's Anatomy to understand this story. Not at all, though it might be funny to compare it with. The plot won't certainly be the same as the real series, but the structure of the different 'episodes' will be the same (or as close as I can get).  
**

**That means: (Skip if you're not interested and start at the beginning of the story)  
- A flashback of what happened in previous episodes (n/a for episode 1 of course)**  
- **A small prologue where the italic lines are told by Misao who's telling something about surgeons' lives (this can be compared to Dr. Meredith Grey in 'GA') and something happens parallel with the thoughts. Note: The thoughts or 'deeper lying meaning of the episode' (like I like to call them) might be voiced by Misao, but this story is not in the P.O.V. of Misao.  
-The openingssong (of GA) and the tittle of the episode follow next. The tittle is always the name of a lyric (this also can be compared to GA). At the moment I try to choose tittles of RK soundtracks, image songs and theme songs. The song tittle also reflects to the thoughts at the beginning (and end) of the story.  
-Finally the real part of the story comes.  
-It ends with the thoughts of Misao.  
-Credits, where I mention the songs and other things used from GA and of course where the tittle comes from (sometimes this might be an English translation of a Japanese name)  
-Small preview of the next episode.**

-Time to press the review button. 

**Sayonara,  
Grtz Little Weasel Girl**

**Remark:**** Since this is a fanfiction site, it's obvious that none of the Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to me, nor does Grey's Anatomy. **

* * *

**Misao's Anatomy**

_People like to plan things ahead, but some things you just can't plan. Suddenly we meet the love of our life, get a new job offered ..._

An ambulance stopped at the emergency entrance, the sound of sirenes filled the area.

_... everyday surgeons come across something unexpected and even though it's unexpected, it is expected of them that they are prepared. They never know what comes in through the hospital doors ..._

A team of doctors came toward the ambulance.

"What do we have?" a man asked.

"Lady in mid thirties, shot wound in the midsection," a paramedic answered.

"Has the bullet exited?"

"No exit wound. The bullet is still inside, we don't know if her liver or midriff are hit."

"Get her to OR two and page Dr. Shinomori."

_... and who knows what the next day brings. So how do you know to be prepared for it? That's why surgeons live in the now and here we take day after day. Even though we have surgeries planned for days, we never know if they really will happen at that predicted moment. Just because we don't know who might end up on the table unexpectedly ..._

"Scalpel." The tool was given and the surgeon made a small incision. "Wadding and the grasping forceps."

"Are her vitals hit?"

"No, she was lucky. Just passed her liver and right bellow her midriff," the surgeon said as he pulled the bullet gently out with the forceps. He dropped it in the metal bowl.

_Nobody knows where they might end up_

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows where they might wake up_

_Nobody knows  
_

_Nobody knows where they might end up_

_Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows where they might wake up_

_Nobody knows_

_(Cosy in the Rocket by Psapp)_

**Episode 1: Day After Day  
**

Her eyelids felt heavy. She heard a regular beeping sound. Slowly she cracked her eyes open. She was lying in a hospital room with a heart monitor beside her, which indicated every heartbeat with a soft beep. Oxygen tubes were inside her nose and a drip feed stuck in her left hand. '_What happened?'_

Before she could think further a man, dressed in a white robe entered her room. He was tall, had jet black hair, a cold expression and ice blue eyes.

"Good, I see you're awake," he said as he strode over towards her bed. "I'm Dr. Shinomori and you're currently at the Mizushima Hospital. Do you feel any pain Miss Makimachi?" he asked as he checked the monitor screen.

"No not really," she croaked. "I do feel dizzy though."

"Aa, that's to be expected. We had to give you a pretty strong dose of painkillers and you'd lost a lot of blood too."

"What happened? How did I get here?" Misao asked.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked her.

There was a short silence as she thought. "I was at the Shirobeko ... then these four men came in and wanted to rob the place then things start to get blurry."

"You tried to defend the owners and their kids and got shot. That was pretty brave of you, but also damn foolish. You were lucky though, the bullet missed your vitals but you almost died from loss of blood. Is there anyone, family or husband we should contact?"

"I don't have family. But I think it would be wise to contact the University Hospital."

"You work there?" Dr. Shinomori asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm the head of neonatal."

"Then I'll make sure they'll get a message as soon as possible," he said as he gave her a reassuring smile. "But let me first check your wound." He gently pulled the sheet back and lifted the hospital gown from her stomach. He untied the bandage and examined the wound. "It seems you are responding well to the medication, we've given you. I must say I was a bit worried that it would inflame." He put the bandage back in place. "Well I'll take my leave then. I'll inform the University Hospital of your accident."

"Thank you. Besides I think you can stop waisting oxygen on me, I'm sure I can breathe on my own."

Aoshi smiled at that. "If you say so," he said as he shut off the respiration machine. He took the tubes out and placed them on the bedside table. "I'll pass by over a couple of hours. Try to rest until then." Then he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misao sat straight against her pillows. A nurse had brought her dinner. She had just finished dinner and was now eating her dessert when Dr. Shinomori entered.

"I informed the University Hospital. They were quite shocked when they heard the reason for your absence. But I've been told to assure you that you should take your time to heal, before you come back."

As he took a seat in the chair beside her bed, Misao asked. "So not requested at the E.R.?"

"They'll beep me if they need me. I'm sure you're familiar with it, Dr. Makimachi."

"Oh please call me, Misao. I'm in no position now to be called doctor."

"Alright er Misao. So you're the head of neonatal?"

"That's correct. And I assume that you practice general surgery?"

"Aa," he replied.

At that moment a young woman appeared. "Aoshi?"

"Okon," Aoshi said with a nod.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt you?"

"No it's alright. By the way, this is Misao Makimachi, she's the head of the neonatal departement of the University Hospital. Misao this is Okon, my younger sister. She also is a surgeon in neonatal."

"Really?" Misao asked with a smile.

Soon they were engaged in a long conversation until Aoshi got called away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You like her, don't you?" Okon said while ruffling Aoshi's hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aoshi said as he pushed her hand away as they entered the Aoiya, where they lived.

"Oh come on, she's perfect for you! She's joyful, not to mention she's a surgeon and a damn good one since she's the head. And you really like her!"

"Whom does he like?" Okina asked as he saw the two siblings bickering.

"No one, Okon is just imagining things," Aoshi said quickly.

"Oh I'm imagining that you sat an hour in that room of hers today. You never do that with any patient. And I heard you'd checked on her personally instead of sending a nurse."

"I was just worried about her condition."

"Ohohoh, Aoshi's fallen in love with a patient!" Okina said gleefully.

"She's not just a patient, she's head of neonatal in the University Hospital," Okon added.

"What does she do at the Mizushima Hospital then?"

"She was shot, uncle" Aoshi explained.

"I tell you, uncle, they're a perfect match."

Aoshi sighed and walked to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misao sat in her bed with a newspaper on her lap. She looked up as she heard a knock on the open door. "Oh Okon. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk with you. You know, about your job, I mean, I could learn a lot from you."

Misao gave her a gentle smile. "That sounds great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misao awoke from her slumber as she heard someone knock on the door. She opened her eyes groggily and rubbed them several time as she called. "Come in."

The door went open and an unfamiliar old man entered with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, I'm Okina, the uncle of Okon and Aoshi."

"Oh," Misao stated, though she was still oblivious to the reason of his visit.

"At the sight of your face I guess you wonder why I'm here, right?"

Misao smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"I heard a lot about you from Okon and I decided I wanted to meet the woman who has a soothing influence on Aoshi."

"What do you mean?" Misao asked, bewildered.

Okina smirked inwardly at the thought of what Aoshi would do if he caught him doing this. "Well he's attracted towards you."

"Excuse me? What makes you say that?"

Okina laughed. "Oh I know Aoshi."

They heard someone clear his throat and their eyes shifted towards the door.

"Terrorizing my patients again, are we uncle?" Aoshi asked, he was leaning against the doorpost with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, what an accusation, I was merely coming to visit this lovely lady to enlighten the mood."

"Oh I'm sure you did," Aoshi said rolling his eyes. "I happened to walk past the room and heard you talking."

"Yeah, you always had a very good hearing. So Aoshi, when is she going to be released?"

"Tomorrow," Aoshi said turning around to leave the room.

"Excellent, you should come to the Aoiya for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure it's no problem for Aoshi to take you with him once he finishes his work here."

"What?!" Aoshi said turning on the spot. "Uncle what's gotten into you?"

"Okon is very interested in working as a Neonatologist in the University Hospital next year. Whom beter to ask than the head of said departement," Okina lied.

"As realistic as it sounds I don't believe a word of it, I know you too well, uncle."

"Believe whatever you want Aoshi-kun," Okina said as he walked past Aoshi while giving him a look that said 'I'm doing you a big favour with this'.

Aoshi didn't look at Misao as he said. "I hope you forgive my uncle for his frank attitude."

"Oh I don't mind. I thought he was rather nice."

Aoshi snorted. "Anyway, my office hours are till 5 PM that is if I don't get any emergency cases. Which shouldn't last longer than 7 PM since I'm not on call tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Aoshi emerged from the operating room and went straight to the locker room. He started changing while he thought back on the words he and Okina had exchanged the previous night:

"_Are you attracted to her?" Okina asked._

_Aoshi sighed. "Don't start this nonsense over again, uncle."_

"_She must mean something to you, seeing the way you act around her."_

"_I hardly know her, she's just a patient, who happens to be a surgeon herself."_

"_Then tell me why you're always watching her. Okon is right, you never hang around a patient as much as you do with her."_

"_Look uncle whatever I see in her, is none of your business!" Aoshi snapped._

"_Ohohoh, so you see something in her?"_

Aoshi clenched his fists. _'Stupid boisterous old man!' _He slammed his locker shut and went on his way to retrieve 'the guest of honour'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He entered her room and found her sitting on the bed in a blue summer dress that reached just past her knees. It had a V-cut and the sleeves reached till her elbows.

"I see Okon lent you a dress," Aoshi said.

"Oh ... yes ... you see I didn't have any other clothes than those which were ruined when I got here."

Aoshi nodded understandingly, then he handed her a plastic bag which held all her personal stuff. "I collected your stuff for you , so we don't need to pass the reception anymore to check you out."

"Oh ... thanks," she said distractedly as she took the bag from him.

He led her through the corridors out of the hospital. They walked to the car park and Aoshi opened the door of a black Mercedes at the passenger side. Misao gave him a small smile as she stepped into the car. Aoshi closed the door and walked to the other side of the car to get in himself. He started the car and they set off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes had passed in an awkward silence. Until Aoshi broke the silence.

"Uncle said you could stay for the night. But I don't mind driving you home after dinner. It's up to you."

"Oh," was all Misao replied. After Okina had talked to her yesterday, she didn't know how to act around Aoshi anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not much later Aoshi stopped the car in front of the Aoiya.

"You live here?" Misao asked as she got out of the car.

Aoshi locked the car. "Aa."  
They entered the building and went straight to the living, where they were immediately greeted by Okina. "Oh there you are, it's about time. How are you Miss Misao?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, thank you," answered she with a broad smile on her face.

"That's great to hear. Oh please let me introduce everyone," he said as Okon and three other persons entered the living room. "This is my daughter Omasu, my sons Shiro and Kuro and of course you know Aoshi's sister, Okon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had finished dinner they sat in the living room, drinking tea.

"So Misao how long did they give you sick leave?" Okina asked.

"Another week. Which I'm going to use for research in TTTS," Misao said with a smile.

"TTTS?" Kuro asked.

"Twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome," Okon explained while watching Misao with enthusiasm.

"Human language, please," Shiro said.

"It means that the blood vessels of twins are connected in the placenta, decreasing the blood volume which can lead to the death of both," Aoshi said calmly as he took a sip of his tea.

"Wow, how come you know, Aoshi, isn't that neonatal departement?" Shiro asked curiously.

"I did my homework when I was an intern," Aoshi replied.

"You came across a TTTS case?" Misao asked gently.

Aoshi nodded then he added. "They didn't make it."

"I see, and what exactly are you researching?" Okina asked to lighten the mood.

"My chief has asked a surgeon who is specialized in separating the blood vessels to come over from Los Angeles to teach me."

"Are you talking about Dr. Montgomery?" Okon asked, her jaw dropping.

Misao nodded.

"Then your chief must have paid her a lot to do so, or Dr. Montgomery must believe you're incredibly talented," Omasu said.

"Her chief wouldn't spend a lot of money on her if he didn't believe himself that she's talented," Aoshi said. Then he turned to Misao. "It's getting late, I better take you home now."

Misao nodded.

"What? You're not staying?" Okina asked disappointedly.

"No really, it's very kind of you, but I think it would be better for me to rest a bit at home."

"Alright then, take care and don't forget to pass by, very soon," Okina said as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I'll do my best," said Misao sheepishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you're not offended by my uncle," Aoshi said a little while later as he stopped the car in front of her house.

"Are you really that ashamed by him," Misao chuckled.

Aoshi smirked. "You really are something special, aren't you?"

For a moment they looked each other straight in the eye. Misao's cheeks turned crimson and she turned her head away. "Er – would you like to come in for a drink."

"I'd love to," Aoshi said.

They stepped out of the car. Misao unlocked the door and they entered.

"Nice house," Aoshi said once Misao had put on the lights.

"It was my parents," she said. "They died in a car crash, eleven years ago, I was 24 at that time."

"That's something we have in common then, our parents. I was eight and Okon five. Uncle took us in."

They entered the living room. Misao pulled open a cabinet where beverages were stored in.

"What can I offer you? Tequila? Sake?" Misao asked.

"I still need to drive home, you know. Or are you trying to keep me here?"

"Well the original plan was to get you drunk and lure you into bed," she said with a smirk while looking in the cabinet.

Suddenly she felt his breath in her neck. "Do you really think you need to get me drunk to accomplish that?" he said silkily.

Misao quickly turned around, her cerulean orbs met his ice blue ones and her cheeks turned bright crimson. Slowly both of them leaned closer to each other until their lips met. His arms crawled around her waist while she threw hers around his neck. The kiss grew more passionate. They broke apart.

"So – you wanna – stay – for the – night?" Misao panted.

Aoshi's eyes shined with pleasure as he leaned in for another kiss. His mouth travelled to her neck and then to her ear. "You still need to ask," he said huskily.

Misao grinned and led him upstairs to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep beep beep._

Aoshi opened his eyes and took a look at the alarm clock at Misao's bedside. He let out a deep sigh.

"Misao, are you out of your mind it's freaking 6 AM. Who wants to be up at this time?"

"Well, I like to go jogging before I start my shift."

"You're still on sick leave, you should take it easy," Aoshi said with a smirk.

"You think what we did last night was 'taking it easy'?" Misao asked with a frown.

"Oh come on, I know you liked it ... I did," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

She rolled over and brushed her lips with his. "That's because you're a guy."

She got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'll wake me up"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm off, I'll see you ... this evening, I guess?"

Misao smiled. "That would be nice. Want to find out how good my cooking is?"

He kissed her before answering. "You're on. I'll be here at eight, is that alright?"

"Okay, see you at eight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoshi emerged from the locker room and stopped in front of the surgery schedule board. Suddenly his chief approached him.

"Aoshi are you really certain of your decision? You will be a great loss for us."

"You've got other general surgeons," Aoshi replied.

"I know, but you're the best."

"That's the reason why the University Hospital asked me. Their Head of General Surgery is retiring. They want a good replacement. Sir, you know this residency program is very important. It's about the next generation surgeons."

"I know, I just wish that they would have picked someone else instead of you."

"Sir, you're a surgeon, don't grow attached to staff or patients. Isn't that the your golden rule."

"Staff is important, Aoshi. They're like friends, a family even. Patients are people who come and go. Besides you're one to talk. How about that young lady that was shot? You seemed pretty attached to her."

"Misao? That's different. She's a surgeon herself ... at the University Hospital."

"Aha, an extra reason for you to go, isn't it?"

"I already confirmed before I even met her."

"Well, then this will be your last week. I wish you the best."

"Thank you chief."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoshi was rummaging in his room at the Aoiya. When he suddenly heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Okina staring at him from the doorway.

"So Aoshi where were you last night?" Okina asked.

"I had to attend to this emergency case," Aoshi plainly answered.

"Good one, Aoshi, but as a matter of fact I know you weren't. Because Okon was and I already asked her if she'd seen you."

"Perhaps she missed me."

"You stayed over at her place didn't you."

"Is that any of your business, uncle?" Aoshi asked.

"I knew you liked her, but I hope you're not too – "

"Do you think I'm too rash."

"Aoshi don't get me wrong, I mean I'm glad you met someone like her, but this is just nothing like you. Falling hard for a girl you rescued."

"I feel comfortable around her. I can open up to her."

"She is an amazing woman, I just hope you don't hurt her."

"You've been pushing me all week, to have a go. I have, I just took my time for it. And now you're telling me not to rush? What do you expect from me!" Aoshi yelled angrily and then he stormed out and bumped into Okon.

"Aoshi? Is it true what they say?"

"That depends on what it is they say," Aoshi replied coldly still mad at Okina.

"There's this rumour saying that you're leaving Mizushima, is it true?"

Okina emerged out of Aoshi room, looking from Okon to Aoshi.

"Is it true, Aoshi?" Okina repeated.

"Yes, it is. I'm leaving for the University Hospital."

"And then you tell me you're not rushing? You even start working in the same hospital as her?" Okina said.

"To help you out of your dream. That contract was made before I even met her. And can you just please stop being so nosy. I'm not a kid who needs to be watched after. I'm 36 uncle!"

"Yes, time for you to settle down. You have a perfect chance, I just hop you don't mess it up by rushing into a relationship."

"Uncle, have I ever been a person who did things withoug thinking?" Aoshi asked annoyed.

"No, but have you ever been so in love with someone?" Okina asked.

"Look I'm tired of this I'm leaving. Don't expect me to come home before the day after tomorrow. I really am on call tomorrow," Aoshi said as he walked downstairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going right now?" Okina asked agitated.

"Out," Aoshi plainly answered. He left quickly before Okina or anyone else could ask another question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not much later he parked his car on the driveway of Misao's home. He got out and walked to the front door. Before he even could press the bell the door was swung open and Misao looked with a huge smile on her face at him.

"I heard the car stop. Come in. Dinner is almost finished," she said as she stepped aside to let him in. She was wearing an apron and had her hair messily tied up in a knot. Aoshi stepped over the threshold and Misao closed the door.

"What don't I get a kiss or any greeting for that matter?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Aoshi's lips curled into a smile. He bend down and kissed her.

"I apologize for my rudeness," Aoshi said.

"I forgive you, now tell me why you've had that grim expression on your face."

"News reached my sister and uncle that I'm being transferred to the University – "

"You what? Wow that's amazing. Since when do you know? Or is it a false rumour?"

"It's true, I signed a contract a month ago. Next week I'll start there. My uncle thinks I did it because of you, and says that I'm rushing into this relationship," Aoshi explained, he looked at her waiting for a reaction.

"How do you feel about it? I mean isn't that the most important thing?"

"I don't regret anything, I'm so glad I met you. I feel like I finally found someone who understands me."

Misao kissed him. "I feel the same way. Now shoo, off to the kitchen, before our dinner gets burned."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Misao asked as they both put their chopsticks down.

"Your cooking skills are quite good."

"Then you should visit more often. I wouldn't mind a single bit," Misao said with a bright smile. "You're on call tomorrow?" she asked, Aoshi nodded. "Well how about the day after tomorrow?"

"Friday sounds good ... if nothing unexpected happens."

_Like I said, we live day after day. We just know that we might be surprised, so we are prepared for it, prepared for the unexpected.  
_

**Credits**

'Day After Day' _by Taku Iwasaki (OST for 'Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal')_

'Cosy in the Rocket' _by Psapp (Opening Theme for 'Grey's Anatomy')_

'Dr. Addison Montgomery' is a character from '_Grey's Anatomy'_

_  
_**Next Time In Misao's Anatomy:**

Aoshi starts working at the University Hospital and Misao's sick leave draws to an end. How will all the other surgeons react to the couple?

Want to know what happens next? Then Review and I might speed it up.

Grtz Little Weasel Girl


End file.
